Surfing Dimensions
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Chester V and Mayor Shelbourne have formed an alliance and are ready for revenge. They are taking Flint's famous invention, the FLDSMDFR, to somewhere Flint never thought was possible. Somewhere...in another dimension? Can Flint and his friends bring the FLDSMDFR back and save the foodimals?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: What fanfic is this? I lost count. Credit to SharottoSuperSaiyan4 for the idea for this story.

It was one month after the foodimal incident. The building of Sparkswood was currently underway, and Flint's relationship with Sam was blooming. Swallow Falls was cleaned up significantly. The citizens moved back, and the Foodimals lived on the southern side of the island. Occasionally, they would visit.

Sam and Barry were in Flint's lab, helping with the furnishment of Sparkswood. Actually, everyone was. Earl, Brent, Tim, everyone. Even Barb, the ape.

Flint held out blueprints. "What if a room was here, for meetings and stuff?"

Sam nodded. "Don't forget a lunchroom."

"And a huge room to store my inventions." Flint grabbed a pencil in each hand and started to write furiously. It helped that he was ambidextrous.

Sam watched him. Then she grabbed a pencil and wrote something. "Do you think we'll need separate restrooms."

Tim butted in. "Depends on the size."

Steve shouted, "SIZE!"

Barb grabbed a pencil. "We also need a lab. You know, for chemicals."

Flint nodded and wrote down everything. They spent the day conjuring up ideas and Flint writing them down.

...

Meanwhile, the long forgotten mayor of Swallow Falls was hidden deep in the Foodimal jungle. He hid in a small hole and was living off of any food he could find, which wasn't that hard. A small blueberry scampered up to him. He hissed at it and it ran away crying. Shelbourne glanced down at himself. His clothes were tattered, and his hair was messy.

He sensed a presence behind him. He whipped around and saw a slender man with wierd square glasses tinted green. He was bald, and gave him a sinister smile. "Hello, friend. You are in need of help, I can see." He grinned. The mayor arched his eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Well, I am known as no other than Chester V."

Shelbourne gazed at him. "But...the cheesespider..."

"A pathetic foodimal cannot defeat me."

Shelbourne nodded then stood up. "I'm Jim Shelbourne. And I am also an enemy of Flint Lockwood."

Chester V grinned evily. "And this is why we must put a stop to him."

Shelbourne glanced around. "Any ideas?"

"Only...a few."

...

Everyone walked home. Flint walked Sam home. He smiled. "Looks like Sparkswood is moving along."

Sam nodded. "I know. Everyone seemes really excited about it."

Flint nodded. They both shared their usual cheek-puffed kiss and soon it was just Flint and a marshmallow. Flint sat it on his shoulder and walked home. He petted it on its head. "And I was gonna destroy you guys." He smiled.

But he didn't know that their lives would be in danger yet again.

A/N: So, what do ya think? And who is a worse enemy, Chester V or Shelbourne. AND, I need ideas! I have very few for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Raven103, I hope you don't mind that I use your idea. It's a good one!

Chester V and Shelbourne were working on an invention of their own. It would be the hardest invention yet, harder than anything Flint had ever built. Since Chester V was very intelligent, he knew what he was doing. Shelbourne…not so much.

It was similar to Flint's grocery deliverator, but it had a different function. Sure, it would transport people, but it would be to a different place. A different time.

A different dimension.

…

The next day, Flint and everyone started the construction of Sparkswood. It would be in view of Rock Candy Mountain, so Flint could see it anytime he wanted. All the foodimals wanted to help, so Flint let them.

By the end of the day, Sparkswood had a huge jump in it. Over one fourth had already been assembled, more than Flint thought. He stood back and admired the work. Awesome.

…

"Behold, the Dimension transportinator!" Chester V held up the box, similar to the celebrationator, and grinned evilly. "This device will take the FLDSMDFR to another dimension! Away from our dimension!"

Shelbourne watched him. "Wow. When do we take it?"

"Tomorrow."

Shelbourne nodded and grinned his sinister grin. "Can't wait."

…

Earl lay awake in his bed. His chest was aggravating him. Whenever his chest burned, it usually meant trouble. He woke up his wife. "Honey, my chest hairs are tingling. Something's wrong!"

Regina lifted her head sleepily. "Cows…go feed…ham…" She collapsed and went back to sleep.

_Cows? We don't own cows! _Earl thought angrily. He flung himself out of bed and ran laps around the block.

That didn't help.

...

The FLDSMDFR was being taken by the Mayor and Chester V. They moved quietly, and the job was done easily. They moved it to their secret underground lair, and put it in a corner to dry off. Shelbourne jumped up. "Alright, let's ship it away!"

Chester gave him a look. "Not so fast, my friend. There is more to life than small things. You see, I have a small spot for Miss Sparks, and maybe it could be possible if..."

"If we kidnap her?" Shelbourne asked.

"Yes, Yes. Chester V laughed maniacally. Shelbourne gave him a strange look. "So...uh...when do we get her?"

"When she is alone..."

"Like...now?"

Chester V grinned darkly. "Yes. What will Lockwood think when his precious girlfriend is missing?"

...

Sam slept quietly in her home. Barry slept in a corner on his throw pillow. A noise came from outside. Sam raised up and glanced at the window sleepily. She shook her head, yawned, and went back to sleep.

Then the window opened. Shelbourne slipped in and hid beside Sam's bed. He glanced up and counted to ten. Then he jumped up and stuffed Sam in a large sack. She burst awake and started kicking. Barry jumped up with a start. "Saspars?!" He waddled over to the window. Shelbourne glared at him and stuffed him in the bag as well. Then he climbed out the window and disappeared into the night.

...

Flint stared outside of his lab. Ratbirds flew around and squawked at him. He smiled. "What will today bring?" He felt an overwhelming urge to call Sam. He speed-dialed her and waited for her to pick up. She didn't. She was probably on her way over here. Flint went downstairs and ate breakfast.

She wasn't there an hour later. Flint dialed her again, receiving the same response. Puzzled, he frowned at his phone. "Where could Sam be?" He wondered aloud. _I'll just go there myself,_ he thought.

He knocked on her door. "Sam? You home?" He waited and knocked again. "Sam, it's me!" He waited more. When she didn't answer, he grabbed the key under her doormat and let himself in. "Sam?" He walked in. He was slightly worried now. He wandered upstairs and after slight debate, he walked in her room. She wasn't there. He was really worried now. "Sam?! Where are you?!" He ran outside and sprinted to the nearest payphone, forgetting he had a cell phone.

...

Sam opened her eyes slowly. She was dumped out of the sack in a dark room that looked like a jail cell, but bigger. She smushed herself against a wall and gazed at the man before her. Her eyes widened. "Mayor Shelbourne? Wha-"

Shelbourne glared. "Hush up!" He pointed a gun at her. "I'm gonna show you something." He led Sam to another room. Sam nearly passed out at the sight of the FLDSMDFR. "The Flidmisherfer!" She exclaimed, still not getting the name right. She glanced at the tall man beside of it. "Chester V! I thought you-"

He grinned at her. "Food cannot defeat a scientist of hard work, my lady." He slunk beside of her and stroked her hand through her hair. She moved away from him. "Hand off." She glared. He glanced at her. "But I am willing to make a deal as to save the FLDSMDFR and your friends."

Sam closed her eyes, then opened them. "What's the deal?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the confusion! SMF, thanks for the mistakes!

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Yes." Chester V said, glaring.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO! I am absolutely NOT going to be your girlfriend!" Sam said angrily.

"Oh, you will. Or else Mr. Lockwood will pay the consequences."

Sam's eyes widened. "Don't you dare hurt him."

Chester V didn't answer. Sam started to scream for Flint. Shelbourne followed him out with a grin on his face. "Isn't this great?! Goodbye Flint, goodbye invention, hello ruling the world!" He glanced at Chester with an amused expression. "AND you get your girl."

Chester V stroked his beard. "Yes, well, about that…" Before he could make a statement, he heard a loud CRASH! The two men glanced at each other.

…

Flint frantically searched for Sam. He called her parents, Manny, WNN, her friends, everyone he could think of, but there was still no sign of her. Flint was starting to go into a panic attack, so he called the police. THEY called the New York Police, and sent out a search party.

They searched everywhere, even up in New York, but there was no sign of her.

By the end of the week, Flint was hysterical. He was scared and worried for Sam. JUST when he had found the love of his life, she was gone. He cried himself to sleep every night, wishing Sam was with him.

Saturday night, one week after Sam was announced missing, Flint went to Sam's house and grabbed her favorite orange blanket for comfort. He went up to his bed back in his lab and stared at it. His thoughts wandered. _How could Sam just…leave?_ He thought. _Was she kidnapped?_ Then an even scarier thought struck him. _Did she run away with ANOTHER GUY?!_ He began to shake through his sobs. He was crying so much he began to make those pathetic hiccups. He got up and opened his lab window, a cool breeze tickling his face. He heard a song from his neighbor's radio that just made him feel worse.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you…

Flint began to sob for the millionth time. He ran to his bed and buried his face in his pillow and sobbed loudly. He grabbed Steve and squeezed him to make himself feel better, but Steve cried out and jumped away. He settled on Sam's blanket and pressed to his face.

He fell asleep with the blanket wrapped around him and tear stains on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry was in a a small cell. He opened his eyes and glanced around. Chester V hovered above him, but his back was facing towards him. Barry searched for a way out.

Luckily, he was only in a dog cage, so it was easy to slip a leafy hand out and unlock himself. How dumb do they think he is?

But the moment the cage swung open, there was a loud squeak. Barry froze. Chester V turned around. Barry glanced at him, smiled, then sprinted towards the window.

Chester V yelled, "Get back here!" He darted towards the red berry and tried to catch him. Like Flint, he couldn't catch Barry. Barry climbed up on the window sill, stuck his tongue out at Chester V, then jumped out. Chester V glared, then thought for a moment. "Maybe this will work out, after all…"

Barry ran out on the street and glanced around. It looked as if he were..._under_ big rock candy mountain? Barry headed towards Flint. Maybe En Woo could help.

…

Flint stared outside numbly. The rain was pattering the windowpane, making outside look depressing. _Not as depressing as in here,_ Flint thought. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the window. He closed his eyes.

A tap at the window made Flint jump up. He dozed off for a few moments. He immediately focused on Barry and a few of his berry friends. They were making motions outside the window. "Barry?" Flint asked. He slid the window open and carried the group inside. "What brings you guys here?"

For the second time, Barry did charades with Flint and the berries. He drew glasses on a blueberry and said, "Sasparse!"

Flint gave him a sad look. "Yeah. Sam's missing. I know."

Barry drew small glasses and a beard on another strawberry. Then he gave one tall hair.

Flint gazed at Berry. "Um…Elvis?

"n-n-nuh!

"Uh, urm, Jerry Garcia?"

"Nuh! Nunuh!"

"…Seneca Crane…?"

"NUH! NUH!"

Flint gazed at the blueberry. The look was so familiar, he couldn't recognize it. Then it smacked him. "Chester V! And…and…Mayor Shelbourne! But…they're dead…"

Barry shook his head. He made another blueberry act like it was rising from the dead.

"THEY ROSE FROM THE DEAD?! I thought Jesus did that…"

Barry did a face-palm. Flint tilted his head to the side. "They…they're still…" He gulped. "Alive?!"

Barry jumped up and down. "Yeah! Yeah!" He then made the berries carry Sam berry away.

Flint turned white. "So Sam was taken by them?" He shuddered. "I need to rescue her, but I'll need help."

Barry wasn't finished. He ran to Flint's computer and started to type.

"Di…men…sion…ator? Dimensionator? Wait…Are you saying Chester V is going to other dimensions? Why?" Flint was baffled.

Barry ran to the window and pointed at Big Rock Candy Mountain in the distance.

"CHESTER V IS TAKING THE FLDSMDFR?!" Flint started to spaz out. _NOT AGAIN!_ He thought. He ran to the phone and dialed Brent. "Brent! I know where Sam is!"

"You do?! Where?"

Flint explained it in ten seconds. Brent said "…I'll be right over!"

Brent zoomed over and asked, "Where is Chester v?"

Flint glanced at Barry for an explanation. He pointed to the Mountain again. "On Big Rock Candy Mountain?"

Barry pointed downwards. Flint asked, "Underneath it?"

Barry jumped up and down. "yeah!"

Flint sighed. "How are we gonna get Sam? There's only me, Brent, and a couple of berries." Flint sat down, then shot right back up, slapping himself. "Duh! The Foodimals can help!" Flint searched around his lab for a bullhorn and handed it to Barry. "Time to call for help." He said with a smile.

Barry walked up to it and said eerily, "EN WOOOOOOOO. EN WOOOOOOOO." Within minutes, the Foodimals appeared, saying, "En Woo. En Woo."

Flint, feeling better than he had all week, explained the predicament, with Barry translating. The Foodimals were eager to save "Sasparse". Flint thought for a moment, then grinned. "Ok! Brent, you and I will go to the big rock candy mountain. The Foodimals will dig a hole to Sam, and we'll save her and the FLDSMDFR!"

Everyone cheered and got ready to leave. Flint gazed at the setting sun. "Don't worry Sam. We're on our way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: SORREH FOR THE WAIT! *dies*

As soon as the sun set, Flint and the Foodimals were on their way to Big Rock Candy mountain. As soon as they reached it, Flint instructed the foodimals. "Okay. Sam is apparently under this thing, so I need you guys to dig under the mountain to them.

The foodimals immediately went to work and dug. Flint watched amusingly as Barry grabbed fistfulls of dirt, then walked away from the mountain and threw it into the distance. Flint chuckled at him.

Steve was crazy. He furiously grabbed whatever was in front of him and flung it: grass, rocks, plants, blueberries, marshmallows, etc.

Then a tunnel appeared. Flint glanced at Brent. "M-Maybe you should keep an eye on the foodimals."

Brent nodded. Flint walked forward in the dark tunnel, his hands in front of him so not to run into a wall.

The further he went, the darker it was. Then suddenly he heard voices. He stopped. And listened.

"I guess you wondered where I was, Ms. Sparks."

"I actually could care less."

"You will once you see this...paper."

"Nope. Not going to look at it."

"Well, Sam, you just wait. And I have a surprise for you."

Flint waited for a moment, listening. Something burst out of the shadows at him. Before Flint could react, he was pulled down the tunnel and was soon immersed in light. He shielded his eyes before focusing on Sam. "SAM!?" He got up to hug and free her, but something was in his way. He glanced upwards at the enemy before him. "Mayor Shelbourne." He said daringly. He stood up and glared down at him.

"Hello, Flint." He said coldly. "There is someone else you should meet. And a surprise." He grinned and pointed behind Flint.

Flint hesitated before turning around. There stood Flint's idol, the person Flint has looked up to for years. Flint just stared. "Chester V."

"Flint! Oh, what a surprise! As you can see, we are all in this room together!"

Shelbourne gave Chester a sideways glance.

Flint pointed to Sam. "Let her go."

Chester V tilted his head to the side. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Flint pulled out his spray on shoes can. He pointed it at V. "Let. Her. Go."

In the next instant, Flint's face was smushed on the ground. He got up and glanced at the Mayor, who tripped him. He gave him a dark look. Flint rubbed his nose, then glanced around for the spray on shoes. "You see Flint? You will never win." He walked over to Sam and pointed the can at her. Flint turned white. "Dont you dare."

Chester V grinned. "Why not?"

Flint was silent.

Chester V grinned wider, then sprayed a little on Sam's ropes. Flint screamed. "NO!"

Chester V kept spraying the ropes on Sam's wrists. Flint ran to them, but the Mayor grabbed him. Flint tried to elbow free, but the Mayor was surprisingly strong.

Chester threw the empty can to the side. Flint stared at it.

"Besides, she will still be mine."

"What makes you think that?"

Chester V grinned. "See this paper Flint?" Chester walked to Flint and held up a piece of paper.

Flint glanced at it. A cold feeling settles in his stomach. "W-What about it?"

"This paper certifies that Sam Sparks is now my wife."


End file.
